Running Out Of Oxygen
by Kali Lovehate Mikaelson
Summary: Kira and Kiana are different. And they aren't the only ones in town. When things start going haywire it might just be centered around them, or one of their friends. Starts in 3B. StilesxOC and ScottxKira
1. Chapter 1

"Kiana! Hurry, your Dad is waiting for you!" my mother yelled from the kitchen. I frowned as I looked through my drawers for my necklace. I groaned and ran to the bathroom, looking in the back of the shelf behind the mirror.

"Mom! I can't find my necklace!" I yelled back, panicking slightly. I rummaged through the space below the sink and let out a frustrated cry.

"Kiana! Isn't it on your bedside table? That's where I saw it last night when we were looking over the papers," Kira, my lovely sister yelled. I quickly jumped up, banging my head on the sink.

"OW!" I screeched in pain, pressing my fingers to the top of my head before running back to my room. I sighed in relief and quickly slipped on the necklace, smiling happily. I grabbed my backpack, Batman logo painted on it, and ran down the stair, jumping off the last one. "I am ready!" I announced. Kira smiled at me as she walked towards the door, handing me a packet of Pop Tarts. I smiled happily at her and held them close to me. I get very protective over Pop Tarts.

"Have a good day! Don't get into trouble!" my mom yelled to Kira and myself as we ran out the door.

"Bye mom!" we yelled back in unison. We jumped in the back seat of the car together, quickly putting our headphones in. I slowly grabbed Kira's phone and she took mine. I turned on 'Pompeii' by Bastille before looking through the photos. I sighed and glanced at my sister, who was looking through my photos. She smiled lightly at me before looking out her window. I leaned back in the seat, turning up the music louder so the sound of my dad entering the car was drowned out. Closing my eyes, I focused on the music and sighed once again. Good Morning Beacon Hills. 

* * *

"No! The Civil War was much more interesting than the War of 1812! The Civil War actually has a real name and not a stupid number! And The Civil War was like the great American turning point, The War of 1812 was nothing! Nothing!" I yelled back at my smirking sister. She knew what pushed my buttons. And for some odd reason, incorrect facts about the Civil War was one of those buttons. My Dad chuckled as he sat at the desk at the front of the room.

"You're right! The Civil War trumps the War of 1812 any day. I'm sorry for doubting it," Kira says, sarcasm lacing her voice. I shake my head in mock disappointment and stand from my seat, walking to Dad's desk.

"We are going to have so mush fun with you being our new teacher. Just so much fun!" I assured a small smirk on my face. My father looked at me, Kira, then back at me before shaking his head and sighing, looking back at the papers in front of him. I let out a small laugh and skipped to the window of the room.

"Sit down, class is starting soon," Dad said, pointing to the door. I looked out the small window to see a swarm of students in the hall. I quickly ran to Kira's desk, running into it not so gracefully. I smiled at her and took the seat beside her, so the wall was on the left side of me. I was happy being in the back, beside the wall, no one noticed me as people began to enter. I kept my head down as everyone was seat, doodling in my notebook as Dad introduced himself. I however did look up when I heard Kira slam her head on her desk, I looked around to see everyone in the classroom staring at us, causing a blush to come over my cheeks. I quickly let a curtain of hair fall in front of my face, shielding my features from prying eyes. Before I could look back down, a pair of hazel eyes connected with mine, the boy with them sending me a small smile. I let a small smile grace my lips before ducking my head down for the rest of the period. Kira sneaked a look my way as I tucked the hair behind my hair, rolling her eyes in the direction of our father,making me stifle a laugh. I was wrong, having dad as a teacher would be down right terrible. 

* * *

"All I am saying is that I am never going to use inequalities in my life. So why do I need to know how to solve and put one on a graph? I mean I did this in 8th grade for goodness sakes, why do I have to learn the pointless crap again?" I rambled on as Kira and I walked through the courtyard of the school, were most people were sitting, eating and socializing with their friends. After a while I had noticed Kira staring at a table to our left. There were 3 guys and 2 girls at the table. From the side I recognized the guy from class, the one with the hazel eyes, he was sitting beside a large boyish man with a tattoo gracing his arm. I say 'gracing' a lot in my head don't I? Ah who cares, I like the word. Anyway across from them was a skinnier, tall dude with brown curls, sitting next to a girl with dark brown hair, and a red-head. As we came closer to them we heard a bit of their conversation. Kira looked at me, surprise clear on her face. I'm sure it was on mine too. Why were these people talking about the in-between? Kira, being Kira, walked up to their table, leaving me to either stand alone like an idiot, or follow her. I groaned and went to stand beside her, picking up on the end of her explanation.

"What happens after that?" one of the girls asked, looking at my twin. I calmly stood beside her, eyes meeting with hazel ones on the other side of my twin.

"Death," I said, voice flat and bored, making the group look up at me. "What, I was always told sugar-coating things gets you nowhere in life," I said, a small smile on my face.

"And what do they call you? I'm guessing you two are twins," the red-head asked, pointing between Kira and me. I went to tell her my name but was cut off by another voice.

"Kiana, she's also in our History class," hazel eyes explained. I looked at him with a small smile, he smiled brightly back at me.

"Come on Kira. I promised Dad I would help him look over the test papers, then seeing the amount of them I also volunteered you," I said, turning back to my twin. I pulled my Batman backpack tighter on my shoulder as she stood up beside me. I waved at them slightly before turning on my heel and walking back to the building, Kira at my side. 

* * *

"So how was your day?" Mom asked us as we entered the house. Dad quickly kissed my mother's cheek before setting down his briefcase. I threw my backpack down beside it and hugged my mom before running up the stairs. Once in the safety and security of my room, I pulled out my diary from my safe. Yes I have a diary and I keep it in a safe. Mom said to have in safe keeping, so I bought a safe. Other things are in there too of course. I quickly opened my diary and wrote down the events of the day. Including hazel eyes. I will admit I wrote about a whole page on him. I finished my writing and put it back in the safe. I quickly ran down the stairs to grab my book bag and grab some pizza before running back to my room. After homework it was dark out so I went to the bathroom, did my nightly routine and got ready for bed. As I stood in front of the mirror, I slipped off my necklace. I had gotten it for my 13th birthday. Mom said it meant 'self' or something. I held it in my hand, fingering the backwards '5'. I remember being so confused, asking why she got me a 5 necklace. Then she turned it around and showed me how to wear it. Explaining how it was an heirloom in our family. I never went a day without wearing it. I ran day to my room and laid it down carefully on my dresser. I said goodnight to everyone before slipping under the covers. My thoughts centered around Hazel Eyes. 

* * *

**Okay so someone requested a Stiles story for 3B so I started one, trying to update the other stories also but there is other stories I have on other sites so I'll try to update consistantly but I don't know it I will be able to! Thank you for reading and please review I love to hear what people have to say!**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a small smile make it's way on my face as I watched Stiles, Hazel Eyes, talking animatedly to Scott, tattoo boy. I had figured out their names that day in class, when Dad called out attendance. I leaned into my locker, sneaking glances at him every few seconds. I looked back at them to see Scott glancing at me with a bit of confusion in his eyes. I felt my cheeks flare up as I looked back into my locker.

"Does someone have a crush on Stiles?" I jumped slightly as I heard my twin whisper beside me. I glared at her before looking back at Stiles and Scott to see Scott smirking slightly at me. I felt my head drop before looking over to Kira.

"No! And even if I did, I've noticed that you have eyes for Tattoo Boy," I teased, trying to get the attention away from myself. I followed Kira's gaze to see Stiles now looking at me smiling softly. Kira smirked at me and I let out a small growl. "Shut up," I growled, slamming my locker shut and stomping off towards my next class.

* * *

"Give me a break!" I shouted, standing in the woods. Kira laughed beside me and watched as I twirled in the fallen leaves.

"Okay, hurry up, we have to get to school," Kira said, tugging on my arms. I laughed and skipped through the maze of trees.

"Yeah! Danny told me that it was Mischief night and that the school was gonna be epic!" I said quickly, jumping in place for a few seconds to let Kira catch up.

"Danny, the tall, tan dude right? He's gay isn't he?" Kira asked. I smiled and nodded. I had talked to Danny right after Scott saved Kira from that coyote, I wasn't really there, I was sick at home so I obviously have no idea what happened. I just woke up to Kira freaking out in my room. Why my room? Why not her own? I was in the middle of a really good dream! With Hazel Eyes. Like I said, a really good dream.

"He is freaking awesome! I mean seriously! I love him! He is my new best friend!" I announced, dragging Kira along as we finally came up to the school. Kira and me walked side by side into the school, going to our lockers. I groaned as I tried my combination for the 5th time, at the same time Kira dropped some of her papers. I bent down to help her and smiled at her.

"Kiana, do you need help with your locker?" I jumped up, banging my head on Kira's open locker. I let out a small yelp and ducked back down. "Are you okay?" the voice asked, help me out from under the locker and turning me around to face him. I nodded and looked up to see my savior.

"Oh hi Stiles. Um, thank you, I'm fine," I stuttered slightly, looking down, then at my locker. I heard Stiles chuckle lightly before I turned to the locker again. I tried to enter my combination before groaning and slapping the locker slightly.

"Here, let me try, what's your combination?" Stiles asked, moving me over slightly. I looked at him with confusion on my face. I watched him smile as he spun the lock.

"Oh um. 25, 11, 21," I said, pausing at each number to watch his nimble fingers turn the lock and easily open the locker. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said excitedly, throwing my arms around his neck in gratitude. I quickly pulled back though, realizing what I did, feeling my cheeks heat up quickly.

"Yeah, Yeah, anytime Kiana. So, how are you?" Stiles asks awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. I let a small giggle escape me as I grabbed my binder and history book from the locker.

"I'm fine. And you? You don't look like you're sleeping a lot," I noted, seeing the bags under his eyes. He looked at me with his mouth slightly open, eyes wide.

"Y-yeah. I mean I'm fine just. Nerves, planning, studying, you know," he stuttered, looking back at his locker where Scott stood, smirk in place, arms crossed over his chest. i smiled at him and closed the locker. "Hey, would you uh, like to go out with me sometime?" he asked, a little more confidently. I smiled at him, ducking my head a few degrees.

"Sure. When?" I asked, holding my books close to my chest. He scratched his neck again and looked across the hall before back at me.

"Tonight?" he shrugged, unsure slightly. I smiled and thought back to what Dad had told me this morning. he planned on inviting Scott over to thank him for saving Kira from the wolf.

"Sure. I can skip out of the awkward family dinner that is bound to happen," I said. He smiled and nodded his head happily.

"Okay. I'll pick you up. Maybe at 8?" he asked. I looked at Kira behind me as she walked into Dad's classroom. Dinner starts at 8.

"7:30. Scott knows the address. And here let me see your phone," I said, watching him fumble slightly for his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me "Okay now you have my number, just text me and if you get lost or something happens," I finished, typing in my number. He nodded and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked, smiling at me. I nodded and walked beside him. We both turned around to see Scott giving Stiles a thumbs up. I smiled and laughed slightly as Stiles flipped him off, throwing an arm over my shoulders. I smiled up at Stiles as we entered the classroom. Thank God Dad was not there, then I'd have another problem on hand.

* * *

"Kiana! Stiles is here for you!" I heard my mother yell from down the stairs. I quickly grabbed my necklace and slipped it on over my head.

"Coming!" I yelled as I took one more look in the mirror. I pulled my hair in a loose pony tail so it rested on my shoulder. Deep breath.

"Go! You look great," Kira assured me. I nodded and walked down the stairs. I looked to see Stiles beside my Dad and Mom.

"Oh God! You didn't scare him did you!" I asked, glaring at my parents. My dad and Stiles both laughed as I kissed my mom on the cheek.

"No no. Have fun just, be back by 10," my mom assured me. I stood next to Stiles but quickly pulled him out of the house.

"Bye!" I yelled, walking quickly toward Stiles's Jeep. Stiles chuckled beside me as I jumped into the car. He closed the door beside me and walked calmly to the driver's side. "I am sorry about them. So sorry about them," I apologized as he started the Jeep. He turned and smiled at me, pulling out of the drive.

"They were fine. Not the worst I've met, really funny actually. So, are you hungry?" he asked. I smiled back at him and nodded. It was a very silent ride, just music playing as I looked out the window. We pulled into a diner after a little while. Stiles opened my door like a gentleman, walked with his hand pressed lightly against my lower back. We were in the middle of drinking milkshakes and discussing Batman when Stiles's phone rang.

"Star Wars, really?" I commented as he pulled out the phone. He smiled sheepishly and looked down at the phone, reading something as his body went rigid. "Is everything okay?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Scott won't answer his phone. He never turns it off in case of emergency," Stiles said, voice barely above a whisper. I quickly grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Well, come one," I said as he looked up at me. He quickly threw down money for the meal and followed me out of the diner. He practically ran to the car, opening my door quickly before going to his own. He floored it back to my place, seeing Lydia's car in the drive way I jumped out of the Jeep.

"I found him like this," Lydia said, motioning to Scott laying on the floor. I looked at the other side of his bike.

"Guys," I said, picking up the bag, "this is Kira's. Her phone is gone," I said, setting the bag on the bike seat. They woke up Scott and talked while I texted and called Kira. "She's not picking up," I said, panicking slightly.

"Hey, hey," Stiles said, coming up to me and grasping my shoulders slightly, looking me in the eyes. "It's okay, we're gonna find them okay, we're gonna find them," he assured. I nodded and took a deep breath as Stile's arms wrapped around me. A tear ran down my cheek as he rubbed my back soothingly. "Come one, we're gonna see if we can figure out where they are," he said, leading me to the jeep. Scott got on his bike and took off down the road, Lydia's car behind him. I cuddled closer to Stiles in the car, gripping his arm tightly as he sped off after them. We drove for only a few minutes, till they pulled into the school. I followed Stiles into the building until we walked into an old Chemistry lab.

"Stiles, look at the numbers," Lydia said, standing in front of the black board. Lydia picked up the chalk and started writing letters. "19, potassium, K. 53, iodine, I. 88, radium, Ra. 19, potassium, K. 55, iodine, I. A. 11, Sodium, Na," she said, writing.

"Lydia, that spells Kira and Kiana," That would be when I blacked out.

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay?" I heard someone say above me. I turned my head and sighed slightly. What happened?

"She's fine see. She's waking up Stiles," I heard another voice, more motherly. Stiles? I felt the memories from before I blacked out. Holy crap! I opened my eyes, gasping slightly. I sat up slightly and looked around.

"Kiana! You're okay!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned to see Stiles.

"Stiles! Is Kira okay?" I asked, voice raspy and uneven. Stiles nodded and looked to the door. I followed his gaze to see Kira, Scott, and Lydia standing in the doorway. I smiled at Kira and she managed a small smile in return. I felt something tighten around my hands and looked down to see a hand wrapped around my own. I followed the hand up to a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Stiles smiled sheepishly and went to remove his hand, only to stop as I tightened my own around his. Leaning up, I planted a small kiss in the blushing boy's cheek. "Thank you," I whispered as I pulled away. He beamed at me and nodded, gripping my hand tightly again. I turned back to smile broadly at Kira. She smiled back at me as I sighed and relaxed against the pillows of the hospital bed. I smiled again at Stiles who relaxed into his chair, still holding my hand.

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible. I kind of joined the 2nd and 3rd episodes of Season 3 Part B because, well I wanted to. Hope you liked it though! Please review, I love to hear what you have to say!**


	3. AN

This story sadly is on hold. :( Listen, I have a lot of schoolwork right now and this is taking my focus away. I want to continue at least 1 of my stories and this wasn't the one I pick. I'm sorry for the inconvience and I hope You will continue to stay tuned for when I can update. 


	4. Chapter 3

Don't get too happy. I just finished this and it took me how long? I will try my best but I can't promise anything.

Chapter 3

We walked to school this morning. Through the dense forest, GPS on hand just incase we got lost. As the wind started to blow, shaking off some of the leaves I smiled and twirled in the tornado of leaves. Kira laughed behind me, watching me dance.  
"Come on Kira! Let loose! Enjoy the leaves!" I commanded as she continued to slowly walk behind me. She smiled at me and shoo her head.  
"Kiana, we both know you are the more, active sister. I'm not into dancing and such," she argued as I grabbed her free hand, twirling her beside me.  
like a child," I sang as I continued to dance around. Kira smirked at me and pulled out her phone. She put it on voice recorder and held it closer to me as I softly sang the song that had to be one of my favorites.

_"I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul,"_ I smiled softly at Kira as I twirled her again, looking ahead of us I saw the school nearing closer, making my singing get quieter and softer so Kira had to put the phone right near my face.

_"Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_ I twirled around Kira, hugging her from behind as the lyrics came smoothly from my mouth.

_"Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_ I continued to sing as we began to emerge from the trees, onto the vacant lacrosse field, it seemed that none of the boys had been interested in practicing this morning, which only encouraged my dancing as Kira continued to record me.

_"Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?"_ I finished the song just as we walked in the doors of school. Kira quickly stopped the recording and went to work doing something else on her phone. As we walked past, I noticed neither Stiles nor Scott was here yet, the space in front of their lockers vacant. I turned to open my locker when I heard a loud bang near the doors. I turned to see Stiles and Scott entering the hall. I smiled at Stiles, only for him to look down and continue to his locker. I frowned slightly. Shaking it off I turned back to my locker, placing books and grabbing other others in the small space. I looked back at Scott and Stiles to see Scott looking at us, body in a stance that gave off the impression that he was walking over to us. The thing that surprised me was Stiles, who was holding him back. I frowned again, turning away as Scott gave me a pitiful look. I rolled my eyes and slammed the locker shut.  
"So why were you recording me earlier?" I asked my twin, leaning against the locker, she jumped slightly, looking at Scott before me. I smiled slightly and shook my head.  
"I- I just wanted a new ring tone. And I love that song, and your voice is amazing," she said. I nodded slightly and relaxed against the locker, waiting patiently for her.  
"Kiana! Hey!" I looked over my sister's shoulder to see the large, tan body of Danny jogging down the hall towards me.  
"Hey Danny! What's up?" I asked, turning so my back was against the lockers as he stood in front of me.  
"The party that I was throwing tonight, I have to cancel, because of the blackout. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to come," he said with a small frown on his face. I smiled softly at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"It's okay. Maybe you'll get some luck and someone will have a place or something," I said trying to be hopeful. Danny smiled a bit and sighed lightly, nodding his head to me. The bell rang and he put out his arm, offering it to me like a gentleman and such. I giggled slightly and put my hand delicately on the crook of his elbow.  
"Off to class?" he asked, looking down at me. I threw my head back dramatically groaning, causing Danny to laugh at me.  
"Fine, but you owe me mister. Perhaps a dance at our party?" I asked, hope in my voice as I looked up to him with innocent eyes He smiled at me and gently kissed my cheek.  
"Of course love, whatever you want," he said in a posh accent. I laughed at him and let him lead me down the hall. Unaware of the sad hazel eyes watching me.

* * *

"YOU SHOWED HIM THE PICTURE!" I screamed at Kira as we stood outside of the school. I glared at her as she began to explain.  
"Look, I know you still don't really trust him but I do. Kiana that guy took a picture of me with the phone. Now the police have it and what do you think will happen when the police look through it? There are pictures of me and you on that thing! How would we explain that to the police," she yelled back, voice the normal volume, just her tone was darker. I groaned and banged my head on the brick wall.  
"Fine but I am not breaking into the police station. I want to get into a good college and I cannot do that with a criminal record," I said, hugging my sister lightly before re entering the building. I looked down the hall and saw him. Stiles standing next to Scott, staring at me. Scott's mouth was moving, probably relaying the conversation between Kira and me to him. I was about to walk up to them when two arms wrapped around my waist. Looking down I noticed the tan skin and laughed.  
"Hi Danny," I giggled as I turned in his arms to see a huge smile on his mouth, exposing his white teeth.  
"We have a place! So we can have the party! Be sure to be there by 10:30 and save me a dance," he said excitedly. I smiled up at him, looking over his shoulder to see a slightly smug and slightly jealous looking twin. Guess off the jealousy in his eyes, it was Ethan. I winked at him lightly before looking at Danny.  
"You know what that means! And guess what, you get to dance with Ethan boy!" I teased him lightly as a light blush covered Danny's cheeks. I quickly pinched his cheeks before ducking under his arms.  
"See you tonight!" I yelled as I ran to my next class, leaving a chuckling and blushing Danny in the hall, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

* * *

"Is this legal?" Scott asked as Stiles handed the security keys to Scott.  
"Well, it's smarter," Stiles stuttered as I held back a laugh. I put in my headphones and blasted Young and Beautiful. After a few minutes of listening I felt something poke me. I looked up to see Stiles with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry about avoiding you. We still don't know what you guys are, and i was just trying to protect my friends," he said, a guilty look on his face.  
"Stiles, I get that neither of us know what's up with me and my sister, but did you really have to avoid me. If you had just talked to me we could have started to get this figured out," I shook my head, looking out the window.  
"I said I was sorry! What, do you want me to get on my knees and beg of your forgiveness princess," he glared at me, words laced with sarcasm.  
"No Stiles. I just wish you hadn't avoided me for no good reason," I almost yelled, my voice raising almost to the right level. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by headlights behind me. I quickly ducked down, half under the dashboard. Stiles waited a few seconds before jumping out of the car, pointing at me to stay put. I groaned and rolled my eyes, curling up in a ball and closing my eyes for a second.

* * *

"Get up. We're here," I heard the soft sound of my sister's voice as a hand shook my shoulder. I groaned and stretched up, discovering I had been moved to the back seat of Stiles's Jeep. I looked up to my sister to see Scott standing behind her. "C'mon it's like 9:40, if you don't go soon you'll miss your dance with Danny!" Kira teased slightly. I slowly sat up, stepping out of the car beside her. I looked to the large apartment building to see Stiles already walking inside. Sighing lightly I followed Kira and Scott, closing the jeep door behind me. Stiles had waited in the elevator for us, making the us all stand in a awkward silence as Stiles and me stood beside each other, not looking or touching each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kira and Scott exchanging glances and rolled my eyes. It's not my fault the guy was a stubborn idiot! When the elevator finally dinged, I stepped out first, walking to the huge doors that were barely holding in the loud music. Stiles stepped in front of me and opened the doors, revealing a huge crowd of half naked people, with paint on them. What did I agree to?  
"Kiana! You made it!" I head Danny yell over the music. Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled away from the crowd, near the painting station. I looked at the person to see a blue paint covered Danny smiling down at me.  
"Seriously. Paint? Retro style? I didn't know you would do that Danny boy. But yeah, I couldn't miss the chance to dance with my boy!" I yelled back. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.  
"C'mon! I really want to dance!" Danny yelled, pulling me to the dance floor. I laughed at his enthusiasm, allowing him to pull me to his chest and start dancing. After a while of dance, I turned my head to see a sight that brought tears to my eyes. Stiles, in lip lock with a girl. I flinched back, looking away from the scene, but not before Danny notices. "Stilinski, you like him don't you!" Danny yelled out excitedly. I glared at him, cowering his mouth with my hand and pulling him away from the crowd.  
"Shut your mouth! Do you want to tell China about your discovery?" I whisper yelled once we were further from the crowd. Before Danny could answer someone called him, I looked in their direction to see Aiden looking around, confusion on his face.  
"Have you seen Ethan. I can't find him," Aiden said, making me frown slightly, scanning the room for the nicer twin.  
"No, I haven't seen him either," Danny said. Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air, before fading back instantly. I flinched from the sound and looked around to see if anyone knew who it was.  
"Did you hear that!" I asked Danny and Aiden. Aiden gave me this weird look, and Danny looked at me with confusion. I frowned again and headed back through the crowd, toward the door. I went to open the door and suddenly the music stopped.  
"GET OUT!" a loud growl boomed over the crowd and instantly everyone started sprinting to the door, to me. I jumped out of the way just before I was trampled and landed safely in the corner. I watched as the entire loft cleared out and Kira and Scott appeared in the room. Kira noticed me and quickly ran to me, helping me up from the floor. When the black figures appeared I buried my face in Kira's shoulder, not wanting to see the monsters fight. Kira held me tight, trying to stop me from looking. But I did. I looked and soon regretted it. Yellow eyes stared into my soul and it felt like something clicked. I felt myself removed my body from Kira's and walk towards one of the shadowy figures. The thing grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to it. The yellow beady eyes connected to mine. I continued to stare at the thing, not backing down. I felt my free arm lift from my side and lightly press against the thing's head. It's eyes dimmed and the shadow dispersed and seemed to draw away from me. I gasped as the other figures also disappeared, the sun shone through the window and I looked around the room. They were all staring at me, I started breathing really fast, my heart was beating out of my chest. I saw Kira run toward me, mouth slightly agar, apparently about to say my name. Then darkness.

* * *

**Like it said at the top. No promises on updates, they will happen as my homework gets lighter.**


End file.
